Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures Corporation (commonly known as Paramount Studios or simply Paramount, and formerly known as Famous Players-Lasky Corporation) is an American film studio, television production company and motion picture distributor, consistently ranked as one of the "Big Six" film studios of Hollywood. It is a subsidiary of U.S. media conglomerate Viacom. Paramount is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). In 2014, Paramount Pictures became the first major Hollywood studio to distribute all of its films in digital-form only. Paramount is the fifth oldest surviving film studio in the world, and America's oldest running studio, founded in 1912. Logo It basically features a snow capped mountain with 22 stars encircling it, "Paramount" in its signature script appears on the peak of the mountain, and the byline appears at the bottom of the mountain.; Films that Paramount has collaborated with Warner Bros. *The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1914; survives; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The Magic Cloak of Oz (1914; survives; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931; Paramount originally distributed the film; Now owned by Turner Entertainment, distributed through Warner Bros.) *A Farewell to Arms (1932; Paramount originally distributed the film, it's later re-released by Warner Bros. in 1949) *Zero Hour! (1957; Paramount originally distributed the film; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Seven Days in May (1964; Paramount originally distributed the film; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971; Paramount originally distributed the film, but handed the film rights to Warner Bros. in 1980) *Friday the 13th (1980; Nominee of the Razzie Award for Worst Picture. US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Sean S. Cunningham Films) *Night School (1981; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Second-Hand Hearts (1981; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The Sea Wolves (1981; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *S.O.B. (1981; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Escape to Victory (1981; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Love and Money (1982; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Lookin' to Get Out (1982; Paramount originally distributed the film, co-produced by Lorimar; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Heidi's Song (1982; Paramount originally distributed the film, produced by Hanna-Barbera; Rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *FairyTale: A True Story (1997; US distribution only; co-production with Warner Bros., Icon Productions, Icon Entertainment International, Wendy Finerman Productions and Anna K. Production C.V.) *Payback (1999; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Icon Productions) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Scott Rudin Productions and Comedy Central Films) *Wonder Boys (2000; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros., Mutual Film Company, Curtis Hanson Productions, Scott Rudin Productions and Tele Munchen Gruppe) *Flags of our Fathers (2006; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros., DreamWorks, Amblin Entertainment and Malpaso Productions) *Zodiac (2007; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. and Phoenix Pictures) *Beowulf (2007; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Shangri-La Entertainment and ImageMovers) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007; US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros., DreamWorks Pictures, Parkes/MacDonald Productions and the Zanuck Company) *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008; Nominee of the Academy Award for Best Picture. US distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *Friday the 13th (2009; co-production with New Line Cinema and Platinum Dunes) *Watchmen (2009; International distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Lawrence Gordon Productions) *Interstellar (2014; North American distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Syncopy Inc.) Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Companies established in 1912 Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Friday the 13th Category:Payback Category:Zodiac Category:Beowulf Category:The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Category:Watchmen Category:Interstellar Category:Production companies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies